Panda's Bottom Heavy Friend
by OmegusXIII
Summary: Yet another request by crafordbrian17. It is a retelling of the 100 episode where Panda meets a new face that Cory knew very well. Please know that it won't be canon in my current story.


It all started one morning as a young Panda was readjusting the house in the alleyway of a big city. After looking at it himself from the outside, Panda and the others had to admit it was a bit cramped. So, for the past few days, now, Panda was hard at work in realigning the "house's" structure into a practical fort while Grizz and Ice Bear went out for food and supplies. One example of creating the structure included moving the mattresses up to face up with its full height leaning by the two walls of the alley, propping them up with poles to ensure that neither mattress will fall, and various other adjustments that made Panda eager for his brothers to return so he could share his accomplishments as they've gone. Today, he was making last-minute adjustments that provided a skylight for the Bears to look up through and see the starry night sky. But little did he know that a friend would come just around the corner as Panda carefully placed his skylight on the roof of the house.

"There! Now we can be able to sleep and see the stars in the comfort of our home. They're gonna be so excited to see it when they get back."

While Panda appreciated his handiwork, he heard a familiar voice speaking to another person.

"Come on, Diane. It's not that bad."

As Panda became interested in the conversation, he turned behind him to notice his friend with his hand around the shoulders of a teenage girl with white skin, light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, a long-sleeved grey sweatshirt, and blue jeans. But the most noticeable feature of hers by far was her robust behind. At least in everyone else's eyes. Not that Panda didn't notice it, but he was mostly amazed at her beautiful face as she spoke to him.

"Not that bad, Cory? Our apartment is completely shut down until the fumigation is over. We might as well be evicted."

"Diane, it's not that bad being out on the streets."

"Really? Name one good thing about being out on the street."

As Cory had difficulty trying to answer, mostly to dodge the Gluteus Maximus joke, he took notice of the amazed Panda as he found his answer.

"Well, you get to meet my friends."

As he showed his hand to Panda, Diane turned behind her to see Panda on top of the roof, making her confused, yet at the same time, she couldn't deny how cute he looked as she spoke up.

"Aw! He's really your friend?"

"Yeah. They're always out on the streets trying to find food and supplies. They learned how to get used to it pretty quick."

As Diane stood in front of him, Panda almost forgot who was standing next to her as he spoke up.

"Hey, Cory! Who's this?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't think I've introduced you yet. This is my sister, Diane."

"Hi, Panda."

"Hi, dream lady. I mean Diane!"

Hearing that dream lady comment, Diane took no offense to it as he was still young as she giggled before Cory spoke up about the other bears, hoping to explain the situation to all of them.

"Where are your brothers? Out and about again?"

"Yep. It's just me for the day. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping to explain this to all of you, but... well, our apartment is being quarantined. It's been infested with a whole bunch of termites."

"Termites? Oh, no."

"Yeah. Anyway, we're gonna be on our own for a while until that whole mess gets sorted out. So I was thinking maybe it would be cool if she could hang out with you guys for a while. You're cool with that, right?"

For Panda, her beautiful face made it all the more easier to answer as he spoke up eagerly.

"Yes! Of course it's cool."

Seeing how quickly Panda answered and tried to be cool about it, Diane felt more and more attracted with his simplicity and his cuteness.

"You are so adorable, you know that?"

As Panda smiled at her words, Cory felt as though the situation would work out as he spoke.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're getting along great. I'll be heading back to work now. Have fun, you guys."

As Cory ran off from the alleyway, Diane simply smiled as Panda shouted back at him.

"Have fun at the Pizza Parlor, Cory!"

As Panda and Diane were left alone, the former of the two was more than eager to show off what he can do on his own as he spoke up while Diane held him and set him on the ground.

"Wanna see what's in the house? I can give you a tour."

"Sure. It'll be nice."

With that, Panda gave himself a fist pump, happy that the first girl in a long time to ever be near him since his "accident" as he opened the door and allowed Diane to enter first as per manners.

"Mi Casa es Su Casa. Won't you come in?"

As Diane looked through the door, she still had her reservations, concerning her height.

"I dunno... Maybe I'm just too big to fit through there. But, oh, what the heck. I think I can squeeze through, right?"

With that, Diane put her arms through the door first and went in as she took care not to knock over Panda's decor. As she went further in, she looked around in the home and grew very impressed at the decor, especially with what he had to work with. The living room consisted of a fireplace set up by several unused matches, three beds made from tiny drawers, and even a wooden elevator with a pulley system of sorts that led to the skylight as Diane voiced her opinion.

"It's so incredible, Panda..."

"I'm glad you like it."

As Diane smiled at this, she continued onward to enter the house. However, once she got halfway in, Diane felt her heavy bottom blocking the door, confusing her as she tried to pull it in, but to no avail as it seemed to be acting as an anchor that barred her complete entrance in the doorway.

"That's weird. Panda, I think I'm stuck. Can you help me out?"

Seeing her dilemma, Panda tried to help her as he put his paws on her behind and tried to squeeze that in through the door, but alas, he fared no better in attempting a successful push any more than Diane as she began to complain.

"Why did I have to have a big bottom?"

As Diane complained, Panda was still having no luck getting her inside and became exhausted as he leaned on her bottom, attempting tiredly to push her in, only to plump down on the floor as he spoke.

"I give. It doesn't look like you're getting unstuck anytime soon."

"What about the other way?"

With that, Diane tried to push herself backward, only to meet the same resistance as when she tried to go forward, her robust carriage persisting its role as an anchor before she conceded.

"Alright. I think you might be right. I'm sorry about that."

Panda didn't see any reason to blame her. It may be the first time they met, but he knew she meant well as he spoke.

"It's okay. I know how to get in another way."

With that, Panda went on top of Diane's heavy bottom, making her feel Panda's pressure, convincing her that he's still trying before she spoke.

"Still going at it, Panda?"

However, Panda only began to use it to jump up to the skylight and used the elevator there to go down as he spoke up.

"There. You doing okay, Diane?"

"Well, considering that my Gluteus Maximus got me stuck here, I can't say I am."

"Sorry to hear that, Diane. I wish there was something I can do."

Given her situation, Diane knew that she wouldn't be stuck here forever. She knew that when Cory is finished, he'll be looking for her. And when he does find her, he'll be able to help her out of the predicament she'd placed herself in as she spoke.

"It's alright, Panda. I think I can wait a little while. Maybe Cory will help out when he sees me like this. Better him than... everyone else."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Oh. It's nothing you have to worry about for now. So, got any food?"

As the hours passed, Diane was still stuck in the doorway as Panda decided to make good use of the time they have with each other. For example, Panda was able to introduce her to a microwavable instant ramen at dinnertime. Diane usually wasn't into that sort of food, but with her predicament, she might as well have that over nothing. To her surprise, when she'd tasted the ramen, it was very satisfying to her taste buds. With that, she immediately chowed down on the food with blissful abandon, making Panda happy that he's able to solve her hunger problem. But, of course, there's still one more to be concerned about. Her current situation was practically embarrassing, so Panda tried to avoid that topic out of sensitivity for her feelings. However, Diane could tell that from Panda's quickly averted gaze and felt it bugging her. And so, she decided to speak to Panda about it.

"It's okay, Panda. You can talk about my big behind. It's what got me stuck here in the first place, after all."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no point trying to dodge it. Might as well face it."

Seeing how down in the dumps Diane was starting to get, Panda set aside his dinner and snuggled closer to Diane's face and arms before he spoke.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I mean, what's wrong with it?"

"A lot of things. It started when I had this growth spurt. At first, I was into it, but for the past few months, I've been getting dirty looks and getting my behind stuck in the chairs, which by the way was easier than getting unstuck from the door. As if those problems weren't enough, people are beginning to make fun of it, too."

"What? That's completely ridiculous! People shouldn't be making fun of you for that! You can't help it!"

"Like that even matters to them. They don't even try to understand my situation; they just take one look at me, and then they label me as a big booty girl. The only reason I even tolerate any of this is because of Cory. He knew that there's so much more to me than that, and I appreciate that he's trying to make me feel better, but with me stuck like this, what does that matter?"

As Diane looked more somber than before, Panda simply couldn't stand to see her upset as he spoke up to her as determinedly as he could.

"Of course it matters! Cory was always willing to help you because you're his sister. And I was trying to help you even though we just met because we're friends."

This made Diane surprised by Panda's words as she blinked her eyes.

"Really? You think we're friends."

"Well, yeah. Any friend of Cory's is a friend of mine. Also, if people can't accept your big bottom, then it's their problem. So why should you let that bother you?"

"Uh, given the fact that I'm stuck, I think we both know why."

"Maybe you just need time to grow into yourself. Uh, not that I'm saying you're small compared to your bottom- Ah! I mean- I'll stop talking now."

Seeing Panda's flustered expression from his verbal mistakes, Diane couldn't help but laugh as she snuggled him closer to her face while Panda joined in on the laughter before it died down to a sigh as the two looked up to see the stars in the night sky. And it was just in time, too, because almost instantly, they saw a shooting star, making Panda excited.

"Oh! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

"Right."

With that, both Panda and Diane folded their arms and closed their eyes as the latter spoke gently first.

"I wish I can get unstuck from Panda's doorway."

As Diane made her wish, Panda's wish was mostly for her sake as he spoke gently.

"I wish that Diane can make some friends who will understand her the way Cory does."

Hearing his wish, Diane couldn't help but smile at this as she hugged Panda and planted a small kiss to the forehead, making him giggle a bit before she spoke.

"Thanks, Panda."

"You're welcome, Diane."

Over the course of an hour, Panda fell asleep while Diane occasionally looked behind herself to see how wedged her big butt was against panda's front door. With that, Diane grew displeased with her situation as she spoke to herself.

"Why did my behind have to be so huge?"

As Diane pondered on this, she felt Panda's fur near her hands and felt it to be comforting as she smiled before she spoke.

"Well, at least some good came out of this."

The next morning, Diane wakes up to see Panda sleeping near the back wall of his little house. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but think of how adorable Panda must be as she smiled at him. She attempted to go near him, but as she did, Diane felt the door's surface on her behind, making her look back at her butt again, remembering the conundrum she'd gotten herself into yesterday as she sighed. After thinking for a moment, she decided to take action.

"Alright. I made my wish. Time to make it come true."

With that, Diane pulled her front half forward and tried to squirm her way further inside as she positioned her legs.

At that same moment, Cory was going to check up on Diane and Panda as he was bringing some pizza over, what with their house still being fumigated.

"Diane! You doing okay?"

When he received no answer, Cory went closer to the alleyway and looked from the corner, noticing to his surprise Diane's legs tucked underneath her big butt while it's squirming and trying to j*** forward.

"Oh, boy."

Inside the house, Diane was trying to move forward before she heard Cory's voice.

"Diane, wake up! Diane!"

Upon hearing his voice, Diane stopped her movements and spoke up.

"Huh? Cory, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me! What happened?"

"Oh! Well, I tried to see if I could fit in there, but you can see how well that worked out."

"Hold on, Diane. I'm just gonna pull you out real quick."

With that, Cory initiated the countdown as he held onto her waist.

"Okay. One, two, three, push!"

Immediately, he began pushing and pulling on Diane, the doorway still making zero progress as her posterior was still wedged in it as Diane spoke with a grunt.

"Agh! I don't think this is working, Cory!"

"It'll be okay, Diane. Just try going backwards."

"Don't you think I've-"

Before Diane could protest, her behind suddenly felt a part of the door sliding on it, making Diane realize what it meant.

"-tried?"

At that moment, Diane realized what it meant. Rather than to have no effect at all, this time, she was beginning to make progress in escaping her trap! If she could just repeat it enough times...

"Cory, keep doing what you're doing. I'll try to slide out of it."

Cory realized what Diane had in mind as he spoke up.

"Right, Diane."

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

With that, as Cory pulled on Diane, she made the effort this time as the siblings grunted and moaned as her bottom began to give way to the sliding from the door before Diane suddenly fell on top of Cory, both of them knocked onto the floor with Diane sitting on top of her brother, much to her embarrassment before getting up on her feet as Cory spoke up while she helped him up.

"You okay, Diane?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. But I gotta say, I may have been right about not fitting in the doorway."

At that moment, Panda stirred from his sleep and noticed an empty door where Diane once was. And upon seeing this, he grew very ecstatic.

"Huh? Diane! Your wish came true!"

"Yeah. I guess it did."

"Thank goodness. As awesome as it was that you got to see the house, it was kinda embarrassing to see you stuck like that."

"I'm not."

Hearing such a casual reply from Diane, Cory and Panda became surprised as they reacted before Diane explained.

"Wha?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's actually thanks to that that you got to know me, Panda. That's one good thing about having a heavy bottom, I guess. It looks like both our wishes came true. Not that I'm in a hurry to get stuck again."

With that, Panda, Cory, and Diane laughed at the situation they'd gone through just as the brother received a call and answered it.

"Hello? Wait, what? For real? Sweet! How soon can we head back? Great! I'll tell Diane now. Thank you."

As Cory eagerly ended the call, Diane became curious as she spoke up.

"Tell me what?"

"The exterminators just finished the apartment. We'll head back inside after lunchtime."

"Really?! That's great!"

"Yeah, right?"

Upon hearing this news, though, Panda was only saddened as he spoke up.

"Do you really have to go?"

Seeing Panda's sad expression, Diane knelt down to him before she spoke.

"Aw, don't worry, Panda. I'll come back and visit you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

With that, Diane hugged Panda before the two said their farewells, the both of them eager to meet each other again soon. As Cory and Diane walked away, Grizz and Ice Bear arrived with the former of the duo speaking up as he carried a wagon while Ice Bear rode in it with various items and food.

"Hi, Pan-Pan! You wouldn't believe the smorgasbord we just found!"

Upon seeing Panda's teary yet happy face, he became confused as to why he looked the way he did.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did something happen while we were away?"

Panda only wiped his tears before he spoke to his brothers.

"It's nothing, guys. I just made a new friend."

Hearing this, the two grew excited as Grizz spoke up.

"Really?! Who was it?!"

"Well, you might be surprised..."


End file.
